


Drunken Cold

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: "I come home to find you extremely drunk and that scares me to death because you never touch alcohol in your life and so while I'm helping you to bed, I realize that you are a /very/ cuddly drunk. And you don't smell like alcohol at all? I go into the bathroom and see the bottle of sleep medication you just got today opened. Well at least now you won't wake up with a hangover, and I can cuddle you as much as you want until you fall asleep?





	Drunken Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/post/163119793907/drunken-cold-jackcrutchie)

“I’m back, Crutchie!” Jack hollered as he entered their shared apartment, keys clicking as they hit the kitchen counter.

‘Crutchie?” Jack called one more time before entering the bedroom.

Jack noticed two things once he opened the door. Crutchie’s crutch was leaning against the window, halfway across the room from its owner, who was sprawled on the floor, face up.

Jack assumed the worst and rushed towards his boyfriend.

“Crutch, what happened?” Jack rushed out. “Are you okay?”

Jack knelt as Crutchie turned to face him.

“Oh hey, Jack! When did you get back?” Crutchie asked, eyes not focusing entirely on Jack’s face. He then giggled and propped himself up with his elbows to try and hug Jack.

“I missed you! Don’t leave me again!” Crutchie gave Jack his signature puppy dog eyes.

Jack was confused as to why the younger man was acting this way.

“Why are you laying on the floor, babe? And why is your crutch all the way over there?” Jack asked, running a hand through Crutchie’s hair.

“The floor just felt so good! Hold me Jack!” Crutchie reached and swung his arms around Jack’s neck.

The older boy had a sinking realization; Crutchie was drunk. Crutchie didn’t drink, though. He maybe had a glass of wine when they went out to eat, but other than that, never touched alcohol. Said it made his leg hurt.

Jack thought back over the past few days. One day, he had come home to Crutchie crying, another with him throwing things at the wall. It had been a tough few days, but they had gotten through it, or so Jack thought.

Crutchie usually had a few really bad days every year, so Jack knew what to do.

Slim fingers suddenly reached up and smoothed the wrinkles on Jack’s forehead.

“Why do you look pissed? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” Tears threatened to fall from Crutchie’s eyes.

“No! No! I’m not mad!” Jack was quick to correct Crutchie. “I was just thinking.” He smiles down at Crutchie, hoping to ease his fears.

A set of arms was suddenly thrown around Jack’s neck.

“Hold me, Jack!”

Jack chuckled, but complied and put one arm under Crutchie’s legs and the other on his back before lifting him up and carrying him towards their shared bed.

Crutchie’s arms squeezed harder around Jack’s neck when he tried to set him down.

“Don’t leave me! Stay with me!” Crutchie pleaded, giving Jack his puppy dog eyes again.

“I’ll be back. I just need to make a quick phone call.”

Crutchie pouted, but loosened his arms enough for Jack to step back and out of the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Jack pulled his phone out and dialed Davey. He would know what to do.

“Jack? What’s up?” Davey finally answered on the fourth ring.

“Crutchie’s drunk and he never gets drunk and I don’t know what to do and I’m freaking out and-“ Jack rushed out, having trouble getting air into his lungs.

“Slow down, Jack!” Davey interrupted. “Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

Jack recounted to Davey what had happened since he got back from work.

“He never gets drunk, Davey. That’s why I’m worried. I don’t know why he did it,” Jack finished.

“Well, it just sounds like he hasn’t had the best past couple of days. He did text me this morning and said he wasn’t feeling 100 percent today,” Davey tried to reassure Jack.

“But how do I deal with this? I’ve never had to do this before, Dave!” Jack felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

The line was silent for a moment while Davey thought.

“Just be there for him. And if he wants to tell you about it in the morning, just listen and go from there. You can do this, Jack,” Davey reassured.

Jack’s breathing finally evened out.

“Now, go by with your boyfriend.”

“Thank you, Davey. I don’t know what I would do without you.” As Jack hung up, he silently thanks the gods for his amazing friends.

Before heading back to the bedroom, Jack made a quick stop in the kitchen for a glass of water for Crutchie.

“Jackie! You’re back!” Crutchie held out his arms, but Jack just set the glass on the bedside table and held up a finger before heading into the bathroom to grab some aspirin for Crutchie in the morning.

As Jack opened the medicine cabinet, he noticed an open bottle on the counter. Curious, he picked it up. It was some kind of cold medicine. Under the list of side effects was drowsiness, dizziness, and a few other things Jack didn’t care about.

A huge weight was lifted off Jack’s chest. No wonder Crutchie was acting like he was drunk.

Grabbing the bottle, he closed the medicine cabinet and made his way back into the bedroom.

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” Jack asked, holding up the bottle.

“Didn’t wan’ you to worry,” Crutchie said, slurring his words slightly. His eyes were drooping faster by the second. “Come lay with me,” Crutchie pleaded.

Jack complied, setting the bottle down next to the glass of water before climbing in under the sheets.

Once he was settled, Jack put one arm over Crutchie’s stomach before leaning over and kissing his forehead.

“I love you,” Jack muttered into Crutchie’s hair, but the boy was already out like a light.

The next morning, Jack woke up before Crutchie and laid in bed staring at his boyfriend until he woke up.

“How long have you been awake?” Crutchie asked after stretching and nearly hitting Jack in the face.

“Not long,” Jack lied.

Crutchie raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well? I was freaking out last night because I thought you were drunk!” Jack said.

Crutchie laughed. “Me drunk?” He laughed again.

“I’m serious! You really scared me! I had to call Davey because I didn’t know what to do!” Jack didn’t appreciate that Crutchie thought this was hilarious.

Crutchie leaned over and kissed Jack on the nose.

“I’m sorry if I scared you. I just took some cold medicine as a precaution because I can’t afford to miss work,” Crutchie said as he thought about last night.

“Fine. I forgive you,” Jack said, a pout still evident on his face. “But you owe me.”

“Okay. How about a day of cuddles in bed. No getting out from under the covers. Deal?”

“Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!! If you have any prompts (preferably sprace, jackcrutchie, or even imagines), let me know on tumblr or on here!! 
> 
> My main blog is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Hamilton blog is [here](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
